(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of toy vehicles and, more specifically, to a spring-powered toy vehicle that uses a spring to propel the toy vehicle forward and also includes a launcher to initiate its propulsion.
(2) Background
Toy vehicles are numerous and have existed for many years. Self-propelled toy vehicles have been developed that contain a mechanism for driving the toy vehicle forward without requiring manual force. Many self-propelled toy vehicles have complex mechanisms and propulsion devices that lack durability or require expensive, complex electronics. A simple, inexpensive spring-powered toy vehicle with few moving parts that is durable and is fun for children to play with would be welcomed by children and the toy industry.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a spring-powered toy vehicle that uses a simple spring to propel the toy vehicle forward.